needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
Clans are teams that have been organized as part of Need For Madness playing, usually for opposing other teams that have been created- and vice-verca. Almost all of the created ones are Need For Madness Multiplayer teams, although there are some clans that have been created for other purposes, like Hacking, Spamming, or gossip. Formation Clans are usually created by someone asking for a group of friends (or group of people that know each other on the Internet) to create a clan, as to communicate better and show loyalty towards it. Usually the asker is elected as leader, unless they insist someone else themself. Almost all clans created are created, organized, and maintained through the Internet communication websites- AIMGames, Need For Madness Facebook Group, and Youtube are the most common. Universal Clan rules Most clans have their own rules, but usually share the following. *Members may not join other groups when already in one- unless they are a messenger, *Members must not speak ill of anything related to the clan. *Members will follow the rules of the leader, otherwise kicked out. *Members may leave the group at any time *Members must ask someone for approval (usually the leader) before joining a group *When someone is joined or kicked out, it is universal to inform other members of it. *Members must not do anything to demote the group's popularity *Members play for fun (or, for some groups, victory) Joining and leaving a group When joining a group, it usually must be approved by the leader. The leader has every right in allowing this to happen, and if the leader does not like the appointer in any way, s/he can refuse it. When appointing, members can either pass on the message or have the appointer ask personally. The same applies for leaving a group, though it is the Leader's full power to remove anyone breaking rules (or having a grudge). When asking to join or leave a group, the Leader usually sees the following traits into account: *Ban/Block history *Performance in Wasting and Racing *Personality (if not in real life, Internet) *Grudges and respect *Popularity *Sportsmanship (unless the leader is biased) However for intentionally leaving, it is the member's full choice whether s/he will leave or not. The Leader has no power over this. Wars, battles, and duels All 3 terms have different meanings, depending on the situation. Duels refer to 2 members of different clans facing off. This can either be a Leaders duel, or a normal duel which has no ranks related whatsoever. Duels can be both Wasting or Racing matches. Wars refer to 2 or 3 members from each clan facing off. Same rules apply for Duels, but the sole winner of any team signals a win for the whole team. Battles refer to both Wars and Duels, with no difference. Usually collectively describes races with other clans. Identity Most players in a group will choose not to do anything with their name once they join a group, but if certain group rules apply, the player is usually classified by adding @''' at the end of their name. For example, if '''Hanzhong joins a group named Jekyll, the player's name will be changed to Hanzhong@Jekyll. Category:Clans Category:Need For Madness Multiplayer Category:Need For Madness Multiplayer Features